Entantress
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Lily is currently a roughly 6-foot tall person who looks like she is made of plants. This is because she is made of plants. Based on her family, one could assume that she was white before being changed. Her body is comprised of pale to dark green vines which she used to keep in as close to a human shape as she could. In attempts to look as normal as possible, she would wear over-sized shirts and pants to cover her body. Since tapping into the power of the Zodiac Tree to help the team in the fight against Tidus, Lily has been unable to return to her more human form. Powers Lily has the ability to connect and communicate with plants of all kinds, as well as mold and shape the plants that make up her body as needed. She does not like to alter her shape too much, preferring to look as human as possible. She is still not accustomed to drawing quite as much attention as she does. As of her 15th birthday, she also has the ability to influence others' emotions with different flower scents, as well as synthesize any kind of energy to grow larger and redirect that energy into growing other plants. The exact source of her abilities in uncertain, but the transformation seems to be an effect of exposure to the magic of the Feywild. Background Pre-Halycon Before she joined the Big Team, Lily was a regular 14-year-old in her first year of high school. Having dreamt of becoming an investigative journalist since childhood, she immediately signed up to work on the school paper but was underwhelmed by her assignments. Rather than getting to research hard-hitting stories of heroes, villains, and their escapades, Lily was relegated to puff pieces and tiny unimportant stories. It was during one of these "baby stories" that she met and interviewed Dr. Ellen Russell, a botanist at the city's botanical gardens, during the annual Fall Flowers Festival. Unsatisfied with the work she'd done for the school paper, Lily decided to do some independent investigation, starting with the Zodiac Tree that had recently appeared in the harbour. She staked out the place multiple times, looking for someone or something that she thought might lead to the story that would be her big break. After interviewing several residents of Zodiac City she eventually saw a figure that looked strange in a different way to most of the other transformed in the area, and decided to follow that figure. By the time Lily lost track of her quarry, she no longer recognized her surroundings. She was definitely not ''in Halcyon City anymore; this place was full of plants, almost overgrown, with no buildings or other people in sight. She started to get dizzy, seeing some of the plants move and shift in weird ways, and then she started to change as well. As she saw her hands starting to turn green, Lily didn't know what was happening, but she knew she didn't want to stick around to find out; she ran as fast as she could without any real destination, just hoping if she ran long enough she'd get away from "here", wherever "here" was. She did manage to make it back to Halcyon City, but was met by screaming, frightened people. She caught her reflection in a store window and saw what she'd become, and immediately ran home to hide. Lily is still unsure of what exactly caused her transformation. Her previous hypothesis is that she was exposed to and had a stranger-than-usual reaction to Permutation Pink, but thanks to Elle and Rhiannon it seems more likely (somehow) that she accidentally wound up in and was changed by the magic of the feywild. '''Season 3' Since facing off against The Butcher, The Baker, and The Candlestick Maker with Manaline, Chernon, and Nonpareil, Lily has a new group of peers she feels more comfortable around. She's struck up a genuine friendship with Nonpareil, who has promised to protect her from fire and Lily in turn wants to help with a problem she may have created. Before the old base was burned down, Lily could often be found in its' underground garden resting in the soil. She still lives with her family, though it has been very uncomfortable since her transformation. Her brother actively denies her existence and acts like she died, and while their parents don't encourage his behaviour they are also on edge around her. Lily spends increasingly more time at the new Big Team Base now that she has her own flower bed in the rooftop garden, where she is adding plants that remind her of each of her teammates. Relationships Family Dennis Grayden Lily's father, an accountant. Marie Grayden Lily's mother, a photographer. Mitchell Grayden Lily's older brother, 17 years old. Friends Dr. Ellen Russell Botanist at the Halcyon City Botanical Garden and former interview subject for the Big High School paper. Helps Lily take care of herself, what with her being plants and all. Nonpareil Fellow new recruit to the Big Team, Lily and Nonpareil (NP for short) met when some nursery rhyme inspired villains decided to menace people in line to receive the cure to their transformations. NP is very smart and has said she will not let Lily be set on fire again, which is very sweet. Lily has decided to help NP with her villain problem. Elle They are an actual Knight of the Round Table from Camelot who thought Lily was a dryad at first, which is a huge compliment. The two have bonded over the fact that they both have formerly close relationships that have recently soured, and (on a more positive note) their enjoyment of dryad tea. Lily sees Elle as an extremely strong and compassionate friend/hero. Rhiannon Rhiannon is a snow elf fairy princess from the feywild (sort of) who made the Zodiac Tree. She is one of few people Lily has told all about the time she changed, in an attempt to see if she did in fact manage to travel to the feywild. The two are friends, but Lily is clearly awestruck by Rhiannon. Aman Aman seems very friendly and has lots of very cool abilities, and Lily really respects his dedication to keeping his team safe. They get along really well and are both members of the unofficial Rhiannon Fan Club. Chernon Met at the same time as Nonpareil and Manaline. They are some kind of alien (confirmed) who is made of light and their presence is extremely comforting to Lily (on account of her being plants). Manaline Met at the same time as Nonpareil and Chernon. He can teleport and is very tech savvy. Rescue Senior team member who led Lily and NP on a training/wayfinding mission through the woods outside of the city. He is full of demons (Horrorterrors to be specific, it's in the pamphlet), but mostly keeps them under control. He is also clearly far more experienced as a hero and is a good resource for advice. His dog Chloe (a.k.a. Search) has not peed on Lily yet, which is very appreciated. Gwen Senior team member, mentor, and friend. Though Lily didn't trust Gwen at first, she now has a lot of respect and fond regard for Gwen. Gwen is a trickster with a distrust of the League of Heroes, both traits which Lily admires a great deal. Frederick Frederick is a very enthusiastic teammate who Lily looks up to for his determination to do good, especially given his relative lack of superpowers. Spectre She is excellent at being a fancy lady and archery. Less good at drinking alcohol and jousting, but those things look difficult anyway. Jaime They are a very skilled, agile fighter and teammate who put Lily, Adria, and Poppy-Rose through some combat training in the new Big Team Base. They also said they'd continue to help Lily learn to fight, despite her absolute ineptitude. She sees them as a protective older sibling figure. Poppy-Rose They are very straight-forward, very happy, and (possibly?) younger than Lily? They also require no defending and are more than capable of handling themself in a fight. Adria She is a very strong fighter from a whole line of heroes, and Lily looks up to her as A Professional/big sister. She has a bunch of shadow pet things that are very cute. Lily also likes that she has a healthy skepticism of the League of Heroes. Olivia She is a junior member of the League of Heroes, very good at video games (possibly on account of her being part computer, not to discount outright skill), and together Olivia and Lily have "retrieved" a plant and danger room files from the LoH Watch Tower. Seth Seth and Lily haven't talked much, but Seth seems like a reliable and cool-headed friend. He also seems to have a bad history with G.R.E.Y. or some similar group (but really is there anyone who doesn't?). Bobby Bobby somehow traveled forward in the future from 1968, which in Lily's eyes means two important things: 1) he's technically an old man, and 2) there is so much cool stuff she can help explain to him. She plans on starting with The Backstreet Boys, in order of importance. Milo Milo is nice and pretty quiet, and Canada should be nicer to him! This makes two times he's stopped G.R.E.Y. from hurting people! Be nice to Milo! Dave Dave and Lily share a love of books and knowledge, and she is fascinated by his abilities and the potential of the 'mirror world'. Orphea While initially interested in Orphea's hacking ability, Lily grew wary of Orphea after she seemed to seriously consider taking the power of the Gem of Morning (confirm spelling) for herself. Seeing that Orphea can be reliable in multiple situations has lessened her concern somewhat, but Lily intends to watch out for Orphea moving forward. Lizbeth Patch is a time traveler! From the future! She's got lots of interesting stories from the future, and loves strawberries. So far, Lily has been able to keep herself from asking Patch about people she knows in the future, since it sounds like a terrible place (time?) to live in. Journal * Entantress' Notes Scenes * The Secrets Garden (May 6th 2019) * Tea for Two (May 16th, 2019) Playlist Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Entantress